Ryelsi Drabbles
by nymphadora026
Summary: Ha! Really bad titles but I didn't have inspiration so, that's what it give. SO, as you may have understand, it's Ryelsi's drabbles from the contest on LJ of jdpheonix.
1. Friends

Okay, so, since I'm reading SMARTALIENQT's drabbles about the contest on LJ from jdpheonix, I decided to try.

Here are the themes: **_Friends, Dare, Secrets, Youth, Patience, Routine, Smile, Game, Green-Eyed Monster, Dependence, Test, Knight, Gift, Song, Why?, Spellbound, Album, Pride, Take My Hand, Dawn_**

* * *

**Friends**

Just as friend. They were going together to prom just as friends. Nothing else. These thought were running in the young composer's head for the previous days. Because, they couldn't do different, they were friends, nothing more. And though, he invited her just because they were the only ones left, not already in couple. She turn the corner and was about to entered in the auditorium when a soft melody came from the music room. On her toes, she headed toward the class and popped her head in the door. There was Ryan, sitting at the piano, playing "Just Want to be with you", softly humming and smiling. Her heart beat quickly and then, the voice in her head changes her speech.

'Okay, girl, there's something here for sure. The "just friend" thing doesn't fit anymore, doesn't it?'

* * *

Please Review! I'd really apreciate it, guys! I don't know if I'm bad or good at it and I would like to have your opinion. Thanks.


	2. Dare

Dare

'Ryan! Truth or dare?' his sister shouted. All the wildcats were having a party at the Evans house and they were all in a circle in the living room, playing truth or dare.

'Ummm... Dare?' He was uncertain, his twin was pretty inventives either in thruth or in dare but this time he prefer a consequence.

'You'll regret it, Ry! You have to... kiss Kelsi!' The composer highered her head when she heard her name but she understand quickly and turned bright red. The Evans boy came closer to her and quickly pressed his lips against hers. If, later, someone asked them about it, they would tell they felt nothing, just a friendly kiss, but they both knew on their side that they were lying.

* * *

Continue to review, I really love it. I try, the best I can, to make stories with about 100 words sharp. Well this one ended with 136 words but that's find. I don't really like the ending.


	3. Secrets

Secrets

All this prom thing was too much for Ryan. He loved his sister but also like Kelsi. He couldn't beare betraying one of the two. All those secrets had gonne too far, now, he couldn't helped but feel guilty for keeping all this away from her. He had take his decision, today, at the rehearsal, he'll let all he had inside outside.

"It's time." he sighed when he saw her comming. 'Sharpay, I need to talk to you...' She looked terrified, Never in their life, Ryan had wanted to talk to her with that face, the face of when you have had a bad mark and you have to tell your parents. 'What is it, Ry?'

'I've not been totally sincere with you these day... I don't want you to have kelsi's song for Troy and Gabriella, Shar. ' She was shocked.

'How could you?! But, you said you were taking her to the prom!'

'And I am, but not to help YOU have a song she really dont want you to sing. I love you, sis, but I can't do this to Kels.' On that, he just turn around and call everybody to start the rehearsal. The secret was out, he wasn't guilty anymore.

* * *

Two hundreds word sharp! How d'you like it? You thought he was going to tell Kelsi about the fake invitation to the prom, didn't you? Well, I prefer to understand the story as if he haven't invited her because of Sharpay, it's way cuter! So please, review, I really would love that!

Toodles!


	4. Youth

* * *

Youth

Taylor had asked them all to bring pictures of them kid. Sharpay asked her brother to do it for her so, as soon as he came back to home, he started working, going through a bunch of family albums. Then, one picture catch his eyes. It was at their first musical, when they were about ten. Every students of the class stood in line, Sharpay was in front, smiling wildly in her glittering costume. He was next to her, and he seems shy. ANd then, in the back of the stage, a little brunette with curly hair and glasses, was trying to hide behind someone else, mortified by all the crowd. Ryan put this picture aside and continue his research.

* * *

Okay, not so cute but, I don't know, that's all it inspired me and I kind of like it, though it,s not really abour Ryan and Kelsi's relation. But don't worry, the other'll be cuter, I can guarantee because that's all I'm good at, fluff stuff. Continue to review, I really like it.


	5. Chapter Patience

Patience

Both Ryan and Kelsi were patient. They have to be, Ryan with his sister being what she is and Kelsi's living with her 4 years old sis. And there they were, at the Evans house, Ryan helping the composer with her maths homework. If you'd asked to Ryan when he had needed to be the most patient, he would tell you it was during these lessons. Because they were always interrupt either by Ms. Evans or by Sharpay and that the young composer had a lot of difficulties. But it wasn't because of the exercises, she was unfocus because of the proximity between them. She would shivered every time he touches her hand to take the pencil. It also took all her patience to try to concentrate. Finally, she gave up.

'Ryan?' He turned his head to her.

'Wha--?' she interrupted him by crashing her lips against his. She had wait enough to get that, now, all her patience was gone and she didn't knew how long she could have wait. Hopefuly for her, she was rewarded for her patience when he slid his arms onto her waist, pulling her closer.


	6. Routine

Routine

Sharpay Evans always had the same routine almost everyday. She would get up, spend half an hour on her makeup then, go to school with her car. After class, she'll spend a little time at her locker, talking with Zeke and then heads to her house where her brother would do his homework and she would join him because he's the only one who's willing to help her. But, this day, she was shocked to find her little routine changed. When she came home, she was surprised to find her brother holding the composer who was sitting on his lap. At first, she thought she wasn't seeing well but then, something almost more disturbing for her hapenned. Ryan leaned forward and kissed Kelsi. Since then, she knew that she would have to share her brother and this idea didn't pleased her.

* * *

Okay, so, it probably won't be the last trhough Sharpay's eyes because I think she's very well placed to see their love grow. So, please, everyone, review because I feel so bad when I don't have reviews, I'm sure I suck at this and it make me want to stop so please, if you want me to continue to post some of my stuff, REVIEW (you know, that little button in the bottom of the age? You just have to click on it!).


	7. Smile

Smile

Kelsi was having a very bad day. The previous day, her grandmother died and now, she was having a Maths exam. Worst, her ex, Jason, had apologize for how he ended things and asked her out again. She felt very bad when she told him that she didn't love him like he loved her and that she was with Ryan now. Even the music couldn't calm her up. When she missed her note the third time, she lost her temper and hit the top of the instrument as hard as she could.

'Wow! Don't be that way with that poor piano.' Ryan was standing right behind her and she hadn't noticed him before. He put his hand on hers and make the note with her hands. He then sat next to her on the bench.

'Sorry, it's been kind of a bad day.' she sight. She lie her head on his shoulder and he smiled to her. All of a sudden, it's like all of her troubbles had evaporate, replaced by Ryan's communicative grin. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

* * *

Okay, so fluff, I know! But it just fit the subject so I was like, Go for it, anyways, it's your story, not theirs! So pplease, review and help me feel better and think that my stories aren't too fluff, guys, please!

* * *


	8. Album

Album

The last day of high school was over. All the girls cried and the albums circulated from hands to hands. Kelsi was lying on her bed and reading all the notes everyone had written. They all looked like the other. She couldn't count how many "Good luck to Juiliard. Don't change. You're the best! Your music's amazing, Kels!" she had but each time, she felt sad, just thinking she wont see them. Then, she noticed Ryan's note.

'_Once upon a time, a young boy fell irevocably in love with a gifted coposer girl. But the evil twin sister of the boy didn't like the compose. The boy didn't care anymore bout his sis opinion, so he just asked out the girl he loved. They lived happily ever after because they went to the same college and never left each other sides after._

_Love you!_

_Give me a call when you read this!_

_-Your beloved choreographer, RE-_'

She smiled. Happily for her, the only person she didn't want to left was going to the same college. She grabbed her phone and dialed his well-knowned number.

* * *

I love this one! Really! Untill now, it's my favorite. I really was motivated when I wrote the little note Ryan left (I was bored in Sc/Tech so I just decided to write). What do you guys think of it? Review pleas,e I'd really love it!


	9. Dependence

Dependence

While reading a pamphlet they had received in class on drugs dependence, Kelsi couldn't help but compare her relationship with Ryan with dependence. She couldn't spend a day without seeing him or she'll be spending her night in pajama, cuddled up in her bed, listening to depressing music like Evanescence. When he only touch her, she's like in an other world, disconnected from the reality. But it never felt wrong to her, she always thought it was normal, it was love. Her conclusion on all of this? Love's a drug and Kelsi was addicted to it.

* * *

I'm really proud of myself, this one is 100 words sharp! And i didn't had to recut anything, I just wrote it and it was a little bit less then 100 and I just add two or three words! I love this one too but I prefer the Album one. So please, guys, review because I only have 2 or 3 reviews per chapters and it's kind of depressing I think.


	10. GreenEyed monster

Green-Eyed Monster

Ryan was a pretty close friend of all the wildcats, mostly with Gabriella and Martha. Kelsi wasn't really a close friend with anyone, she was with jason, until their break-up. Then, when she'll see her boy playing and laughing with Gabriella or Martha, a little jealousy would come. She was jealous of his ability to make friends. He wasn,t as shy as her and he was able to say what he really think, to open up to people. And each time she was afraid that, maybe, he'd realizes that he prefer to be with the one who actually like to dance too instead of the small pianist she was. She thinks that maybe, he doesn't belong to her. Sad and jealous, she would try to avoid him the rest of the day...

* * *

Oooooooh so sad! I, at first, wanted to make it in Sharpay's POV but, I don't know, it just didn't fit... What d'you guys think? I, personnally, don't like it that much...


	11. Song

Song

The young girl was sitting at her usual piano in the auditorium. It was Friday and school was finished since at least half an hour. She was all alone in the room, Ms Darbus allowed her to stay because she thought the young girl was working on the show. So, Kelsi was writting another love song, her plan was to write a song for every one and gave them away as a gift. She was so cencentrate that she didn't hear when Ryan came in. He stood up behind her, listening to her new song, enjoying the light melody coming from her finger, reading the lyrics on the sheet.

'It's beautiful...' he said, sitting next to her 'As always' she jumped.

'Oh, it's nothing. Something I wrote for Troy and Gaby...' Ryan shook his head, grab her waist and pulled him on his lap.

'Don't lie, Kels. We both know for who you really wrote all those songs.' Kelsi blushed a little and put down her paper and pen. It was the time for a little break...

* * *

Okay, so, the song in this chapter isn't "Just wanna be with you" this take place more at the end of the year. I thought it was good that someone else than just crazy Ryelsi fans noticed who she really wrote her songs for... I mean, we all knew it but does she even know it? XD Reviews are welcome, as always.


End file.
